


would you be so kind?

by triviaeuphoria



Series: 30 days of svt [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Enemies to Lovers, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Lee Seokmin | DK/Kim Mingyu, Plants, it is very much one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviaeuphoria/pseuds/triviaeuphoria
Summary: “i got it,” seungkwan suddenly says. “he wants my apartment.”seokmin and mingyu exchange a look. mingyu's shoulders slump as he looks back at seungkwan and says, in the most monotone voice, “what makes you think that, seungkwan-ah?”“isn't it obvious?”“it really is not.”“think about it, hyungs. my apartment is on the first floor. for some god forsaken reason, he wants to sweep soil down to the street and not into a trashbag like everyone else. what’s in the way?”“you?”seungkwan throws his hands in the air in victory. “exactly!”or: I’ve been potting plants on my balcony the last 3 weekends and manage to sweep my excess dirt off the balcony onto your head every single time so now you’re standing in my doorway with a small pile of dirt on your head demanding an apology
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: 30 days of svt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947997
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	would you be so kind?

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO 30 DAYS OF SVT !!!!!!!! every day for this month i will attempt to post a fic a day with a different svt ship! some rare! some not! all great! 
> 
> kicking off with verkwan was inevitable i think bc i love these boys so much (seungkwan posting [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EjLTfV4X0AECf4T?format=jpg&name=small) on weverse tipped me over the fucking edge ma dudes) so i hope you like this!! 
> 
> [greymooses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses) is ALSO joining me with a whole bunch of her own prompts so you're basically getting 60 fics.....incredible isn't it (she's also like. an amazing writer who has just posted the most *chefs kiss* 17k long jigyu so you should go read that too!)

it’s raining dirt. 

seungkwan actually has no other explanation other than that, really. he was peacefully doing his assignment in his balcony, a nice breeze hitting his face, lifting up his fringe to cool his creased forehead. everything's going great, when suddenly he hears a _plop_! and he looks at his open glass of iced americano and there's something that looks like a ball of dirt floating in it with half-melted ice.

“wh—” he doesn't have time to finish even the word when there's a faint grunting sound and BAM dirt rain. it's not even a drizzle. and the wind is making it _worse_ because now seungkwan has specks of dirt in his eyes and some definitely caught in his hair and _ew_. 

he makes a mistake then. instead of grabbing his laptop and notes and retreating inside, he goes to the balcony railing and looks up when it seems like it had stopped pouring. 

see. it had not. 

he barely misses the last bit of it making its way down by shutting one of his eyes. “ow!” he yelps, jumping back. his _face_! his washed, toned and well-moisturized face! 

seungkwan finally gathers his things, soiled coffee included and stomps into his apartment. after washing his mason jar, silently mourning a perfectly good americano that he’ll have to replace later (or he’ll have had one less than his daily amount) (yes it’s a personality trait), he washes his hair and face pouting all through it. 

of course he’s not going to be quiet about it. after drying his hair, he stalks to the elevator, to up to the second floor, above his own, where he’s pretty sure it came from. the apartment right above his - 216 - is opposite the elevator like his so he goes straight and raps on the door thrice and steps back. he didn’t even _know_ someone lived in this apartment. he wonders who it is. he knows almost every other tenant because the week he moved in he baked muffins with chan (or...chan baked muffins and he was there) and went door-to-door to greet them. he’s a favorite of the old couple that lives just down the hall from him. 

no one answers immediately. he knocks again. some shuffling. “i’m coming!” a muffled voice. male. possibly young. possibly douchebag-y. you have to be prepared. the door clicks and opens and—

that is _not_ a douchebag. 

it is a _boy_. he is in a lavender tanktop and grey sweats and his cheeks are red and his hair is golden brown and _curly_. his eyes are questioning, his face is tilted, and yeah, seungkwan too is wondering and questioning _how_ such a man exists. they’re on the same page. what is he doing here?

“hi!” the boy says cheerily, lifting a hand and it’s everything seungkwan can do to not look anywhere but at his face. but his traitor eyes trail down with the hand – which, is good actually because he notices the apron. 

the. the dirt on his fingers. there’s a leaf stuck in his beautiful hair that seungkwan wanted to run his hands through. oh _no_. 

when the realization hits, when his head figures out that this is the person responsible for ruining his whole day, he snaps out of it and points a finger at him. 

“you,” he says in a low voice. “you dropped soil in my coffee.” _on your head_. “...and on my head.”

the guy’s eyes bulge in panic. he holds his hands up as if in defence and says, “oh whoa, okay. let’s calm down. i was cleaning my balcony, because i bought new plants. look!” he steps aside to show seungkwan that he had in fact purchased enough house plants to have his own little garden. a regular millennial who has just started living on their own. 

“did the soil get on your balcony?” the boy asks, his mouth in a ‘o’. “aahh, i am so sorry! i didn’t realize it would, i guess i hoped it would just...fall to the street.” _oh, sweet summer child_ , seungkwan thinks. he wants to ruffle his hair, and tell him it’s okay, that these things happen. 

“it’s okay,” seungkwan’s mouth says. _wait_. “these things happen. just. be more careful next time, yeah?” _oh, god_.

“for sure! promise it won’t happen again, at least for a while, haha.” 

seungkwan leaves pretty satisfied with this apology and the fact that he’d seen his new neighbor’s pretty face. he knows how to forgive. he’s a reasonable guy! yeah. 

—

anyway, that was three weeks ago. 

—

“he's doing it on purpose.”

“that’s an odd way to flirt,” seokmin says, biting on his paper straw. or what’s left of it. it really did not stand a chance. 

seungkwan sighs frustrated. he's at mcdonald's with seokmin and mingyu, having seduced them with a promise to buy them lunch (he didn't specify _where_ ) after having his clothes and face and hair soiled _again_. “hyung, hey. focus. mister chwenotchew is being a _menace_. we need to figure out why and make him stop. he clearly wants something from me.”

oh yeah. it's been enough time that seungkwan has figured out plant boy's name (chwe hansol) (sometimes goes by vernon) through his instagram, which wasn't hard to find because he goes to the same university as seungkwan and showed up on his _who to follow_ list anyway. algorithms are scary. 

chwe hansol doesn't care much about online privacy because all 130 of his posts are open to the public. he posts a sunset every other week with song lyrics in the captions or simply going _wow_. sometimes there's a black cat with its own account (not as many followers as seungkwan's family's bookkeu, he'd noticed with a satisfied grin). and then seungkwan started to feel weird about online stalking his new enemy so he stopped and here we are. 

“your number, i think,” mingyu says. he has vanilla ice cream dripping down his arm that he's trying to lick so seungkwan doesn't really want to take anything he says seriously. maybe these two were not the people he should've asked out, but the only ones in their friend group who understand espionage and revenge and _war_ are jeonghan and jisoo hyungs and they're on holiday in switzerland or something being gross and in love so that's no good.

nicely asking him got them nowhere. hansol is past the point of being apologetic clearly – despite saying sorry! and promising it won't happen again! what good is a promise if you're not keeping it?! is nothing _sacred_?

 _what does he want._

“i got it,” seungkwan suddenly says. “he wants my apartment.”

seokmin and mingyu exchange a look. mingyu's shoulders slump as he looks back at seungkwan and says, in the _most_ monotone voice, “what makes you think that, seungkwan-ah?” 

“isn't it obvious?”

“it really is not.”

“think about it, hyungs. my apartment is on the first floor. for some god forsaken reason, he wants to sweep soil down to the street and not into a trashbag like everyone else. what’s in the way?”

“you?”

seungkwan throws his hands in the air in victory. “exactly!” 

seokmin and mingyu burst out laughing. they leave after a bit, still chuckling, mingyu’s left hand deep in one of seokmin’s back pockets. seungkwan pretends to gag into his iced coffee glass, even though no one is around to be offended. he has half a mind to go back to hansol’s apartment again. so he does. 

hansol never really stops being astonishingly beautiful. but it confuses seungkwan’s poor heart because he’s not supposed to feel this way for someone with nemesis potential. that’ so much _stress_. 

today he’s in a sweatshirt that’s covering his hands for god’s sake. he has _jeans_ on. “oh hi!” he says, surprised. 

“hello,” seungkwan says stiffly. “i’m here because--”

“oh, wait,” hansol interrupts and moves forward. “you’ve got a little - on your cheek. do you mind?” 

seungkwan barely has time to respond when he leaves forward and with his thumb he wipes something off of seungkwan’s right cheek. “you had some dirt or chocolate or something,” hansol explains. 

even though his face is probably on fire from the touch, seungkwan _knows_ he’s bullshitting because 1) he washed his face, and would never leave anything on it and 2) he’s being _mocked._ hansol smirks for a millisecond before replacing it with a confused almost-pout. “what’s up?” he asks. 

seungkwan tries to puff up his chest, fully aware he looks ridiculous, but can’t care right now. “you have to _stop_ throwing soil down your balcony,” he says, lifting his hands up, not even realizing they’re closed to look like italian chef hands. “use a trash bag, i beg you.” 

hansol shrugs. “okay. noted. anything else?” 

seungkwan blinks and shakes his head. “wait,” he says. “no, not noted. you promised you wouldn’t do this the first time and you’ve ruined three shirts of mine since and --”

“wait, do you want to do this over ice cream?”

“huh?”

hansol breaks into a toothy grin. “i know a great place. c’mon, i was going anyway, it’s like ten minutes away if we walk fast.” 

—

“i just wanna know why,” seungkwan says, as he tries not to let his matcha ice cream drip from the cone. 

hansol tilts his head in question. 

“i mean, you obviously dropped dirt on my head _multiple times_ for a reason. not accidental. why?”

hansol bites on his cone while pretending to contemplate. “well,” he replies. “a few things. first, i saw you a few times while i was moving.”

“you did?”

“mhm. thought you were cute, to be honest. but i had no idea who you were, or where you lived. like, the first time we spoke was when i realized.” he sounds honest enough. “i really did feel bad when you came over the first day.”

“and then you started enjoying it, is it?” seungkwan asks sarcastically. 

“i gathered it would make you come back if i did it again,” hansol answers, sitting up smiling big and _ugh_ it shouldn’t be cute by any means. seungkwan hates himself. “and i wanted to see you again. wasn’t sure if asking you out after dropping plant soil on you would be the move though.”

“so you did it three more times.”

“i was hoping to ask you out all three of those times, but you’re so. pretty?”

seungkwan almost chokes on wafer. he coughs, tries to clear his throat and ignore hansol biting back a smile. “s-so you’ve asked me out. this is a date.”

“if you want it to be,” hansol says quickly. “i realize i did trick you into it, sort of. it doesn’t have to be.”

he has the upper hand here. oh, man. he cannot remember why they’re supposed to be eternal foes. that’s no good. he’s on a date? thank god he felt like dressing cute today. no one told him he would be eating delicious ice cream with a cute boy today so there was a chance he wouldn’t have! there is so much happening. 

“it can be a date,” he finally says, looking away trying to seem nonchalant but screaming internally. it’s unconventional, and still thinks hansol is babo supreme, but maybe he’ll make up for it during the next date. to be fair, he already is.

—

it starts to rain. that’s the only reason they don’t leave the ice cream shop. 

well. that, and they can’t stop talking. somehow in the span of two hours, seungkwan and hansol have discussed everything from their favorite classes and professors to their friends and their pets (they followed each other on instagram). hansol has a younger sister that he’s close to, and seungkwan silently thanks the gods above because boys with sisters are just. the best (as a boy with two, he knows). he explains his reason for buying new plants every weekend - he has friends who own a shop, and they were _very_ excited about him finally having a place of his own and won’t stop sending them to him. he’s going to ask them to stop now though.

his eyes light up when he talks about wanting to teach music to little kids, and that that was his dream since he found out his music teacher got _paid_ to play the piano with him (he _plays the piano_ ). 

they leave when it stops pouring, and the roads are glistening like a dance floor. the backs of their hands bump each other as they walk back to their apartment building at their own pace. by the time they close enough to see it, it starts to drizzle again, and hansol grabs seungkwan’s hand as they run the rest of the way. standing under the roof of the entryway, seungkwan and hansol shiver, and laugh. 

a drop of water suddenly _plops_ on seungkwan’s nose making him wrinkle it. he chuckles softly. 

“what’s so funny?” hansol asks and seungkwan just shakes his head. he attempts to steal some body warmth from hansol by stepping a little bit in his space, not keeping track of how close he’s getting. 

seungkwan looks up slightly to meet hansol’s eyes, to see they’re already looking at him. they’re like, four different colors and seungkwan wants to figure out which ones they are but he also kind of wants them both to shut their eyes and kiss a lot. for convenience. his lips are wet and cold and he figures hansol’s are too. but also because he just wants to. 

so he does.

hansol is clearly caught by surprise, but he recovers quickly enough to respond. he touches seungkwan’s face gently, just like before, barely but still causing heat to rise up his neck and color his cheeks. it’s embarrassing because they’re almost the same height, but seungkwan tiptoes and wraps his arms around hansol’s shoulders because he wants to be as close as possible. he was done pretending any of his actions were for warmth the second their lips touched, to be honest.

(they go upstairs to seungkwan’s apartment when he remembers his theft theory, which he tells hansol about, who promptly doubles over laughing and wouldn’t stop until seungkwan wrestles him onto the couch to make out some more, delighted that something so enjoyable shuts him up so quickly.) 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/outrofearless)!


End file.
